There's a first time for everything
by LilyEvansWillLiveOnForever
Summary: Johnny's 15 while Zoeys 16 in the year above they both like each other but they have to deal with people who don't think it's "right" for them to be together. Zoey feels like he's the best thing that ever happened to her. She's Johnny's first girlfriend.


Chapter 1:

His coat was soaked through, sticking to his tall, muscular frame. His shoulder-length brown hair was plastered to his head. He patiently peeled a strand of hair off his face that had been blown across for about the one hundredth time. Johnny was watching the door of the Hogs Head, waiting for her to come out. He had planned this night perfectly, and it was going well so far. He checked his watch; just a few more minutes. He leaned back against the wall behind him, resolutely refusing to move his gaze from the door. He couldn't miss this, couldn't mess this up. He checked his watch again, and just as he looked down, the door of the Hog s head opened and illuminated the dark street with a warm orange glow. A bunch of giggling, chattering girls spilled out, their noise giving life to the otherwise silent and deserted street.

"Bugger" he muttered to himself. This was going to make it trickier. It would've been so much easier if she had been on her own. But the show must go on...He hesitated for a moment, his blue eyes trained on her face. Her sparkling eyes were lit up with laughter as she twirled around in the rain, mouth wide open to catch the droplets. He smiled to himself. So Zoey. _Bugger!_ He thought again, with a sudden jolt of realisation. She was already disappearing in the gloomy night. He broke into a run to catch up with her, not even noticing the puddles he was sloshing through, even when his knees were buckling and twisting on the uneven cobbles. At the sound of running feet, the girls turned around. He stopped just in front of them, imagining that he looked a bit like a drowned tramp. Bugger.

"Zoey?" he asked, and spotting her again, he went on "can I talk to you, please?" she stammered, panting a little. Her expression didn't change, but he noticed her eyes gain a mischievous glimmer.

"Of course" she grinned at him. She didn't move. There was an awkward pause that the girl-swarm filled in with giggling.

"In private?" he asked, blushing as he eyed the group of girls warily.

"I'll just be a sec" she told them over her shoulder, ignoring the wolf-whistles and kissing noises. She gasped and span round "You are so crude, Winsor!" she laughed. She must have heard something he hadn't. He didn't want to know. This made the girls giggle some more. _Why did girls giggle all the time? _He thought as he and Zoey walked a little way away from the girls. If he ever worked out girl-kind, he was going to write a book about it. A big book. Maybe a series of books. With another jolt back to reality, he realised he had a very pretty girl all to himself...waiting expectantly for him to say something. _Bugger. Say something, something smart!_

"Um...hey" _Way to go IDIOT. _

"Hi" a smile was playing on her lips, and he swallowed (audibly; oh the shame) "What was it you required of me?" she asked him, her breath-taking smile lighting up her whole face. He took a deep breath.

"well, erm. You see I thought that maybe, I mean I assume you've had lots of offers..." He was blabbering like a moron but he couldn't help himself. He went an unattractive shade of red, and he glanced up to where the group of girls were watching them without shame, then back down to his feet. "...but I thought, I mean I get it if you don't want to, but maybe..." he coughed nervously. _This was karma. I so shouldn't have nicked that Wagon Wheel. _He looked up to see if she was rolling her eyes or tapping her feet, but instead she looked genuinely calm and kind. She smiled

"It's okay. I'm not that scary"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Her eyes widened, and she went slightly red too. She bit her lip

"I was serious I totally get it if you don't wanna go with me, I mean there's loads of guys who have probably already asked you, I don't really dance anyway..." she put her finger on his lips to shut him up. "Sorry" he mumbled around her finger.

"Would you give me some time to think about it?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. A rush of heat flooded through his body, and it felt like he was on fire. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Come on, Zoey!" one of the girls called, "it's raining really hard and it's getting really cold!" She sighed

"Coming"

"Get a move on!" the girl shouted back. Zoey rolled her eyes dramatically at Johnny, who made some sort of hysterical giggle that was totally NOT very manly of him. _Jeez it's a wonder she's not throwing herself willingly at your feet. Actually that wouldn't be so bad..._

"Bye" she said, then reached out as if to hug him, then sort of awkwardly patted his arm instead.

"Bye" he said, sounding ridiculously breathless.

_SHE DIDN'T SAY NO! _A blazing smile lit his face for the rest of the evening.


End file.
